


Fumbling Words

by katrani



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sign Language, language learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrani/pseuds/katrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she says "yes", they work on understanding each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Words

**Author's Note:**

> These two haven't shown up in canon proper yet, but they're from the March Supplement given to Patreon users. I couldn't resist making a quick drabble with them.

The two of them don’t have a new destination, not beyond returning to the 12-Storied Tower so that Szyllafonte can properly record her findings. What they do have is hours and hours together, walking through the wilderness and staying up by the light of a campfire.

Now that she has an answer, Szylla wants to give Aliya all of her time. So she stays up until her thoughts are fuzzy and her eyes heavy, fumbling through the words Aliya teaches her. They’d gotten along before on a mutual understanding of basic military and mercenary signals, and a hodgepodge of signs that Szylla could intuit. Now they’re into actual conversation, and she never thought Aliya would’ve had time to develop so much, but she’s glad for it. It’s more that they can share, eventually.

-You can write if it’s easier,- Aliya tells her one night.

Szylla shakes her head. -No, I _will_ learn this.- She puts more emphasis than needed on the words. She wants to explain more, but… She doesn’t know enough. Not yet.

She has considered just using paper and ink, especially at night, when they’re curled up next to each other at their campfire. But it’s barely practical to carry what she needs for her journals, more would just be cumbersome. She could buy a slate tablet and chalk when they return to a town, but she wants to scream at herself just for thinking it.

Paper, ink, writing- that’s too clinical. It’s for journals and records, introspection and facts. It’s all one-sided. Communication is more open, unable to be truly concealed. Once it’s said to someone, there’s no taking a word back. It can’t  be edited, like writing. Besides, it would take too long, if they were in a bad spot.

Aliya suddenly wraps both of her hands around Szyllafonte’s, and kisses her fingers. She lets go, but leans her head on Szylla’s shoulder. -It’s okay. We have time.-

-But I want to talk with you.-

-What do you think we’re doing?-

She blushes, thanking all the gods for Aliya’s patience with her clumsiness, the way she has to think about how to move her hands before answering. -We’re chatting. We’re not talking. Not really. Not yet.-

The bells on Aliya’s ears jingle as she sits up a bit, signing -Patience,- before once more taking Szylla’s hands in her own. She looks her in the eye as she leans forward and kisses her, soft as the rain just starting outside their tent.

Szyllafonte’s blush has spread to her ears when Aliya pulls away. She still can’t believe how lucky she is, to be traveling with her. She returns the kiss, just as gently and briefly, then leans back. -I guess we do have… A lot of time. Together. For you to teach me.-

-Yes.- Aliya’s smile is all the warmth Szylla needs as they lay down to sleep, fingers intertwined with each other’s.


End file.
